falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Spanish State
Francoist Spain, known in Spain as the dictatorship (Spanish: dictadura), officially known as the Spanish State (Spanish: Spanish State) It composed of a variety of political groups, including the Falange, the CEDA, and two rival monarchist claimants: the Alfonsists and the Carlists. One of the main leaders (Spanish: Caudillo) of the born state, General Javier Mola, would lead this faction throughout his life and later would become the dictator of Spain. The Spanish State is a powerful player in the War for Madrid. It stands out for a strong policy authoritarianism, Spanish nationalism, national Catholicism, monarchism, militarism, national conservatism, anti-Masonry, anti-Catalanism, pan-Hispanism and anti-liberalism coming to respond with strong ferocity to any attack of the Caliphate making this The Caliphate has not yet undertaken any offensive against him. History Origins and Foundation The predecessor group of the Spanish State was known as the called Falange Española Tradicionalista y de las Juntas de Ofensiva Nacional Sindicalista (FET y de las JONS) (English: Traditionalist Spanish Phalanx and of the Councils of the National Syndicalist Offensive). Featured with ideology of the National Movement resumed by the slogan ¡Una, Grande y Libre !, which stood for the indivisibility of the Spanish state and the refusal of any regionalism or decentralization, its imperial character, both past (the defunct Spanish Empire in the Americas, and foreseen in Africa), and its independence towards the purported "Judeo-masonic-Marxist international conspiracy", a materialized by the Soviet Union, the European democracy or the "exterior enemy "which could threatened the nation at any time, as well as towards the long list of" internal enemies ", like" anti-Spanish "," reds "," separatists "," liberals "," Jews "and" Freemasons " , among others, coining expressions like "judeomarxistas". With the collapse of democracies and the radicalization of extramist movements whether fascist or communist, the Phalanx prospered and achieved significant acceptance in the military sector and was mainly supported by the predominantly conservative upper class, liberal professionals, religious organizations and land-owning Farmers With the beginning of the war of resources, many officers in charge of bases decided to acquire some autonomy, requiring materials to their advantage and the party. These details were barely noticed because the fronts were the French where Spain ruled due to its control of the Pyrenees after the offensive surprise. But the Great War obscured everything. Resurgence of Fascism In the aftermath of the Great War, the surviving members and descendants of the party had escaped their fallout shelters and walked out into the new post-war world. By the 2100s, Fascism began to re-emerge in the post-war world and Spain was no exception with the FET and de las JONS being re-established in 2160 and regaining control over Merida declaring the city its capital and began expanding across all south of Madrid until the Castile – La Mancha and Extremadura was occupied and under their control. It does not take long to open hostilities against the Third Spanish Republic that governs Madrid while its southern flank fights against the incursions of the Caliphate. Government ]]The Spanish State is a single party state where the Traditional Spanish Falange Party and the National Trade Union Offensive Boards (FET and de las JONS) (English: Traditionalist Spanish Phalanx and of the Councils of the National Syndicalist Offensive). It is the only legal political party allowed within the territories under its control. The party is led by the National Council of the Movement, like its counterparts before the war, and the head of the party and the head of state and de facto leader of all occupied territories is the Caudillo who directs both the National Council of the Movement as the Party, making him the most powerful figure within the lands controlled by the Fascists and within the entire party. The party is a federation of various settlements and areas under Fascist influence or control. Military See also Spanish National Army The military wing of the Spanish State is the Spanish National Army, commonly known as the Spanish Army, and is de-facto military wing of the party. The Spanish Army is made up of both volunteers and conscripts from all over the National territories and are organized into the various branches. The largest branch is the ground forces and is made up of standard infantry units, as well as more specialized units such as armored, artillery, and mechanized units, as well as the Air Force and Navy. All soldiers carry surviving pre-war firearms and post-war manufactured copies. Since the Spanish State was founded by senior military with access to key information, the nation as a sufficient resource supply and can arm their soldiers with proficient weaponry. Infantry units are all lead by veterans, officers that lead troops into battle and maintain their ideological loyalty towards the Fascist party as a whole. Given their location in Spain, the National Army are armed with a combination of pre-war Spanish and US-made equipment, although most of their frontline hardware is of US or European origins. The standard issue rifle is the Star Model Z-45 derived from the German MP 40, a .45 ACP version issued to Fascist forces during the Resources War, as well as Fascist forces in Europe, although smaller numbers of Heckler & Koch G36E rifles are used, as they use the same ammunition. Other common weapons include the N99 10mm pistol, Panzerschreck, FGM-199 missile launcher, the AER-9 laser rifle, the Gauss Rifle. Armored vehicles used by the JLA include M113 armored personnel carriers in seven versions and Spanish tanks including Restored Antiquated Vehicles like Germans Panzers.